


White Lies

by Cityoffayz



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No FAYZ, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityoffayz/pseuds/Cityoffayz
Summary: It is just five days. Five days of putting on a simple show before going back to being 'friends'. Isn't it?
Relationships: Diana Ladris/Caine Soren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I have aged Caine and Diana up to sixteen in this fanfic.  
> Also I am transferring this from Fanfiction.net

He had a problem.  
It was one of those situations where a simple lie grows and spins out of control and suddenly you find yourself unable to back out of the original hole that you dug yourself without making you seem like an idiot. Then, you wonder whether or not telling the truth would’ve been so bad in the first place, even if it would have led to some humiliation, it would have been nothing like this.  
Yeah, Caine Soren had a serious problem. 

It all started when his family began planning their yearly trip to Aspen over Thanksgiving break. His parents, Emmeline and Harrison, would rather spend thanksgiving elsewhere where they didn't have to pretend to be a functioning family. It was an excuse for the three Sorens to avoid each other for a week, only bothering to talk when mealtime came around. This year however, the trip began to spread to his extended family; racist uncles and their trophy wives were suddenly booking rooms in the resort until it became a massive Soren family spectacle. Usually he only had to put up with these people when a wedding rolled around. Now he was sentenced to five days of family bonding. Fun. 

Caine had never liked his obnoxious cousin Ethan. He was both loud and irritating, unfailingly smart and irritatingly two years older. Ethan played the old ‘big brother’ routine whenever they were forced together, looking past the fact there wasn’t a big age difference and less than an inch in height. Caine would never let Ethan one up him, if Ethan had something, Caine had it as well. It wasn’t jealousy, it was pride. 

So that’s why when Ethan was bragging about his girlfriend, Caine automatically said he had one as well. 

It wasn’t as if Caine didn’t have the opportunity, it was just every girl at Coates Academy was either mind bogglingly stupid, boring or both. The one girl that he actually had interest in had shoved him unceremoniously in the friendzone: Diana Ladris. 

What did it matter if Caine pretended Diana was his girlfriend to a cousin who lived in Michigan?  
Well, it mattered when Ethan was bringing his girlfriend with him to Aspen and is asking why Caine doesn't do the same.  
He knew Diana was going to his dads for Thanksgiving, and she hated every minute she spent with him. So it was worth a shot. She would laugh at him and he’d blush and feel awkward but in a few days she would forget the whole thing. It was worth a try. 

Diana was sitting in the far corner of the common room, surrounded in a pile of homework. Caine always offered to help her, but that usually led to arguments and books being thrown, so she tended to leave her alone when she was studying. Diana was sat cross legged arranging notes into neatly colour coded piles. She was wearing simple Diana clothes, a plain white t-shirt that hugged her curves and jeans highlighting the sharp lines of her leg-

Focus, No was exactly the wrong time to be a creep. She didn’t look up when he sat on the chair opposite her. Or when she cleared his throat loudly. They’d been friends for almost two years now, why did he have to be so awkward around her?

“Listen Diana, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I really need a favour”

That caught her attention. Usually Caine would never be this openly needy, but desperate times call for desperate measures/ 

“Fearless leader has come begging? Dear me, it must be serious” Diana smirked, finally bothering to glance his way. “Spit it out, and if it is not totally unreasonable I might actually think about it”

“I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend and come with me to Aspen over Thanksgiving break because my entire family believe you are my girlfriend as I lied to maintain bragging rights”

Somehow that didn’t merit a look up. 

Diana was trying really hard not to laugh. Caine never begged, he hated asking anyone for anything. This was truly an all time low. She certainly wasn’t oblivious to the fact that he had a crush on her, she’d have to be blind to miss all the signals over the past two years. He had accepted his rejection reluctantly. And now this. For Caine, the story was;t even that far-fetched. Caine would rather dig his way to China than let his pride get a hit. 

This was really the cherry on top of the mess of the cake that was Caine Sorens web of lies. 

“I was the girl you imagined up to brag with? I am really flattered Caine, I mean this is completely out of nowhere”

It was the best form of entertainment to fluster Caine.

Diana cocked her head to the side as she reviewed her options. Normally, she would never even consider anything like this. But due to her moms recent relapse in health, Diana was being made to stay with her dad this Thanksgiving. The prospect of staying with her dad and his new girlfriend for any length of time made her want to stick pins in her eyes. On the other hand, a fully paid holiday in a luxurious ski resort only join at mealtimes and occasionally laugh at Soren family anecdotes?  
Her and Caine were supposedly friends. She didn’t hate him, and sure enough he was nice to look at. 

Diana could do a lot worse than Caine Soren. 

“I suppose I could be willing to put up with you for a few days, but only if you buy me a new Tory Burch handbag, my old one broke”

Caine breathed a visible sigh of relief. “Done” he was unable to prevent a wide grin breaking on his face. His parents had already bought the extra plane ticket. 

Diana sat in the common room till late that night, trying not to think about the fact that she actually agreed. God could only imagine if anyone found out, no one would take her seriously anymore. That was the main reason Diana had rejected him constantly, no one would leave her alone if she actually got a boyfriend. Drake would mock her constantly if she actually ended up with Caine after all this time. 

“Diana’s gone soft”  
“Diana’s finally settling down?”  
“I wonder which one of the two is using the other for sex, or whether it is both”

It would still be better than spending time with family. There was nothing Diana wouldn’t do to avoid that. 

*

Caine couldn’t believe that she had actually said yes. She hadn't laughed at him, at least not out loud. She was willing to go, all for a free trip and a handbag. It was better than what he could have hoped for. It wasn’t as if this was the first time they had gone away together. Coates Academy had arranged a weekend trip to Santa Barbara (of all places) and both of them had gone. Safe to say everyone had a miserable time, but no massive arguments sparked between them, and that was with Drake there to provoke the pair. 

Maybe it wasn't fair to compare the two trips. One was a school trip. This was a vacation with family present, where Diana was going to be presented as his girlfriend. Diana was quick to issue a list of rules for the weekend to comply to:  
1\. Hand holding is the only visible sign of affection I will allow.  
2\. I will make you seem like a saint in front of your family as long as you do the same for me  
3\. So help me god if you use any pet names  
4\. This never gets mentioned after this weekend again  
All things Caine was pretty fine to go along with. The prospect of Drake knowing Caine used Diana as a fake girlfriend to impress his family? He would rather knock his own front teeth out than endure that.  
Diana had been silent for almost the entire flight. She had shoved her earphone in and made no attempt at conversation, a pretty clear signal that if Caine tried to start one up he wouldn't make it to the destination. Over the past two years, Caine had become very well versed on how to tiptoe around Diana. No one wanted to be the one to piss her off, not if they wanted to live.  
It was strange how their odd little alliance had survived this long. Diana had joined Coates a year after Caine did, and through what almost seemed like accidents they began to work together. It wasn't really happenstance though: Diana saw Caine had power at Coates and Caine saw that Diana was attractive. He never admitted that he knew she was manipulating him, but in the long run it didn't matter. Diana proved herself, spreading a winding gossip chain around Coates. Now it wasn't always necessary to use force when punishing someone; blackmail and bribery also worked beautifully. It wasn't long before they were established as being in charge at Coates Academy.  
Just the three of them: Caine, Diana and Drake.  
Drake wasn't really on the same level as the other two, but he still lurked on the fringes and leeched off of them. They only let him simply due to the fact that he terrified everyone. Being in charge at Coates meant you had to have the best weapon, and Drake was by far the best. He was a sick dog who would tear into smaller animals for no reward. The pleasure of tearing into those animals was the reward. Sure, he was a loose cannon, and sometimes hard to keep control of, but no one dared touch Caine and Diana with Drake on the end of their leash.  
The hotel where the Sorens had booked their vacation was nice.  
Very nice.  
Diana already knew the Sorens were rich; almost every family who sent their child to Coates was. It was the place for wealthy parents to send their troubled children, and the two of them were no exception. But this resort was off the hook.  
Sat in the expensive hotel lobby was the colourful cast of the Soren extended family. There were maybe around 15 of them, all dressed in simple clothing with designer tones. They were more or less identical in looks; the men were tall and dark haired, the women were tiny and were fake blondes. Diana stood out like a sore thumb.  
Oh well. It wouldn't be the first time she would stick out due to her race. It was a MAGA world now, Diana knew how to deal with prejudice.  
"Diana it is wonderful to finally meet you" Emmeline Soren drew Diana into an uncomfortable hug, passing over her own son. She looked just like every other trophy wife, held together by Botox and tight clothing. She was prettier than most, and for all Diana knew this one could have a personality. From her own personal experience, she couldn't help but be wary of people like her.  
"It's great to finally meet you as well, thank you so much for inviting me on your vacation"  
"It was nothing at all, it will be nice for Caine to have a, friend with him"  
Ethan was yet to notice them. Caine was unconsciously shielding Diana from him, trying to pay attention to the small talk between Diana and his mom. Ethan's girlfriend was the polar opposite to Diana, all blonde hair and wide smiles. Even from far away, he could tell she was pretty.  
"Your mother seems like an interesting person" Diana rolled her eyes as Emmeline Soren flitted off to talk to someone else. Always playing the hostess.  
"In a couple of hours, we will all go our separate ways and won't have to see them for hours, thank God"  
"Fucking better, or i will never let this go. You are indebted to me for life Soren"  
"I can live with that"  
The lounge was full, with the desk frantically handing out room and keys as more and more families arrived. It was so busy Diana almost didn't see him at first. Some kind of hallucination, some strange sort of Coates Academy PTSD.  
But it wasn't. He was slumped in the corner, bent over his phone with a small bag at his feet.  
Diana gripped Caine's arm tightly, trying to look anywhere but there.  
"Diana, what the fu-" And then he saw what she was desperately trying to avoid looking at.  
Drake Merwin.


	2. Chapter Two

How Drake ended up here, he wasn’t sure.   
‘I think it would be a great idea for Drake to get out of the house with the rest of you, you should all have some family bonding time! Going to a new environment can work wonders’  
As soon as Drake was back in California, he was going to make Dr Green pay for this one. He’d put up with her for a while now, but telling his mother they should all have a family vacation? There was a fucking line, and she crossed it.  
Maybe he should sneak into her house, and teach her a lesson with his new power drill, the one his stepdad got him after Drake lied and said he was interested in woodwork. Or maybe he could kidnap her daughter on the way home from school, tie her by the railway line till a train comes and rips her in half.   
These fantasies helped Drake survive the plane journey to Aspen. But he was going to have to get creative if he was going to make it through the weekend. 

*

Caine and Diana pretty much broke the laws of physics as they teleported out of Drake’s eye line. One second in danger of lifelong humiliation, one second carefully hidden by one of Caine’s scarily tall uncles.   
Was there a single Soren under six foot? Diana was just shy of 5 foot 5 inches, average, yet surrounded by people like this she felt like a dwarf.   
“Of all the people” Caine gritted his teeth, risking small glances in Drake’s direction. He hadn’t noticed them yet. “What are we going to do? We can’t tell him why you’re really here”  
Even though it would explain it, Diana had to agree. Not only would it be embarrassing for Caine, it would bring her down to. Diana Ladris, willing to pretend to be your girlfriend for free stuff? Everyone at Coates already thought she was a slut, she didn’t need anything to bring her reputation down further.   
“Well, unless you recently invented the invisibility cloak, I don’t see how we are going to avoid him for the entire trip”  
“As long as we stay away from the main resort points at the busiest times, we should be fine. And worst comes to worst, we could always shove him off a mountain. I don’t think anyone would miss that sick son of a bi-”  
“Caine!” Both of them couldn’t help but cringe as Emmeline seemed to screech Caine’s name, but thankfully Drake didn’t look up. “Here is your room key, we are all on the same floor. Come back down here for lunch at one alright?”  
“Of course, yeah” Any excuse for the pair to leave the lobby right now was welcome. They had an hour or so, in that time they could probably also think up an excuse to miss lunch. 

*

No such luck. They had made their way down to lunch just to avoid having to make conversation, after a wonderfully awkward moment that occurred upon entering their room.   
There was only one bed.   
It was a decent size, in a hotel like this there was no chance of a single aspect of the stay being shabby or low quality. But it was still just one, big, double bed. No couch, only a single high backed armchair. No spare blankets.   
“I could-”  
“We don’t-”  
They both jumbled over their words. Caine was desperately trying to not make eye contact, lest he make the situation worse. For fuck sake, he was Caine Soren, Coates Academy’s biggest threat. He shouldn’t be this nervous when talking to someone he liked. However, growing up an only child and going to an all boys primary school didn’t exactly equip him with the best tools for talking to girls.   
Diana, however, could handle this.   
“Look, we can just figure it out this evening. As long as you don’t hog the covers, I won’t need to kill you. Okay?” Diana gritted her teeth, setting her bags down near the drawers on the far side. If he dared take the left side, she was gonna have words.   
“Sounds fair”  
Fair and awful. Caine would be embarrassed to count how many times he had pictured sharing a bed with Diana Ladris, but none of his fantasies were under these ridiculous circumstances. 

*

“So this is the famous girlfriend” Ethan crowed as he reached to shake Diana’s hand. His girlfriend hung at his elbow, a weak smile on her face. “I have heard a lot about you.”  
“You have?” Diana smirked, raising an eyebrow at Caine. She let go of Ethan’s hand as quickly as possible. His grip was tight, and he stood far too close.   
“He’s exaggerating,” Caine replied, with a cool smile on his face. God, he forgot how much he hated this guy.   
“Barely” Ethan pulled a chair out for the blonde as he sat down at the table himself. Lunch with the Soren’s had been split into multiple small tables rather than one long conjoined one.   
Diana had been briefly educated on Caine’s extended family. His father, Harrison Soren, was the youngest son in the first marriage of Christopher Soren, an extremely wealthy american oil tycoon. Christopher’s three marriages had resulted in a total of eleven children; five with the first wife, three with the second, two with the third, with the final child being the product of an affair with his secretary. The family was spread out across America, with most members following the same path of attending ivy leagues and taking a wishy washy job at Soren Industries that ensured them a fat paycheck. Ten out of the eleven children and their families were going to be present; the oldest child of the second marriage was currently out on a non-negotiable business trip to Saudi Arabia. Christopher Soren’s children adopted his habit of serial marriage and extensive breeding, this resulted in Caine having 34 cousins total. 19 were present at this family affair, with each of the 19 bringing significant others and some even offspring of their own. There were three small children running around leaving sticky fingerprints in their wake. Diana had made a mental note to avoid them at all costs, she hated little children. They were currently sat two tables away, unsupervised, staining the expensive tablecloths and precariously stacking the expensive china.   
The conversation at lunch was dry, but at least the food was good. Ethan spoke for seven whole minutes about fishing. Diana learned that the girlfriend was called Addison, she was the daughter of a real estate mogul and was studying art. None of her interests aligned with Diana’s. Fun.   
The main complication of lunch was the hand holding. Ethan never let go of Addison’s hand, leading to pressure for Caine and Diana to do the same. She had allowed hand holding in her rules, but practically glueing their hands together seemed a bit excessive. They fumbled for a second, awkwardly making eye contact, before Caine took her hand in his. It only lasted for a few minutes, before Diana needed a drink of water.   
She could still feel the cool pressure of his hand against hers as they left lunch.

* 

It was the moment Caine had been dreading.   
Sharing the bed with Diana.   
They had worked through the awkward taking turns in the bathroom to get changed and get ready for bed. Caine was just glad he had gone shopping only a few weeks prior and bought some decent pajamas, he doubted Diana would’ve been impressed with his usual attire.   
It wasn’t as if she was wearing anything particularly stunning or provocative. She was wearing a black tank top and black pajamas shorts. Perfectly normal and decent bedtime clothes. She didn’t seem particularly phased walking around wearing it either, Diana didn’t seem to care. She hadn’t realised that Caine was fighting all his natural instincts to keep looking down. His eyes were glazed over, fixed on his phone screen. He had been reading and rereading the same sentence over and over, trying to get his brain to work, trying to stay comfortable. Was it the bed, or maybe the duvet? Was it hot? It feels weirdly hot, he was feeling sweaty and flushed-  
“Caine!” Diana was staring at him, hands on hips, confused and clearly pissed off.   
“What?”  
“Are you going to move the fuck over or what?” He had ended up lying in pretty much the centre of the bed as he tried to ignore Diana.   
“Yeah, right” Caine quickly moved over, making sure to avoid any eye contact.   
Diana wasn’t stupid. She knew he liked her. Caine was blushing for fucks sake, and he hadn’t looked at her properly in minutes. He had made multiple weak attempts to flirt with her when they first met, with Diana putting him down unceremoniously every time.  
It wasn’t as if she disliked him. He was attractive, and smart. It wasn’t the idea of Caine being her boyfriend that was so off putting, it was the idea of having a boyfriend. She wasn’t in a position to open her heart for any guy, it wasn’t worth it. In the future, when relationships could be strong and mean something? Maybe. But she was still a teenager. Diana didn’t want to risk having her heart broken when she was still building herself.   
And if she wasn’t going to have a relationship with him, she certainly wasn’t going to sleep with him. Diana wasn’t going to ruin the one maybe friendship she had by having sex. So she was just going to have to sleep in the same bed as Caine, and ignore him the entire time.   
“If you plan on staying up, you better turn the brightness down on your phone, I'm not being blinded everytime i roll over” Diana grumbled as she turned off the bedroom light.   
“I was just setting an alarm so you don’t sleep in” Caine turned his phone off with a click.   
It was dark. And quiet. She could hear him breathing. She was just about to close her eyes when they snapped back open.   
“Hold on, when I sleep in?”  
“Yeah, you’re always late” Caine’s voice was muffled as he turned away from her.   
“I am not!” Diana was indignant. She wasn’t an early bird, but she was never that late.   
“You are always last for breakfast and class, what do you call that if that’s not you being late?”  
“That is me being late so I can look as good as I do everyday. And if you want me to look hot so you can show me off to your misogynistic cousin and his drab girlfriend, you can deal with me being slightly late”  
There was a pause.   
“Alright” Caine replied, his tone amused. “If you can want, I can set the alarm even earlier, so you can look even hotter for me to show you off”  
She hit him with a pillow.


End file.
